paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets The Bubble Guppies
This story tells that Paw Patrol begin to know the Bubble Guppies in the city of BubbleTucky. Characters Chase Zuma Skye Rubble Rocky Everest Marshall Ryder Others Molly Gil Oona Nonny Deema Oona Mr Grumpfish Mr Grouper Bubble Puppy Little Fish Story One day the pups Paw Patrol were playing to play ball, catch-up and hide and seek, when some guppies linked to the Ryder: Molly: Ryder, I need help is an emergency for reasons that Mr Grumpfish is being mean to snails and lobsters, it is urgent please help me! Ryder: The Paw Patrol is with everything! the puppies are neither so small. Puppies come lift, all puppies come, Marshall stumbles other rope puppies, and they rise elevator. Arriving by lift, the Ryder speak what is for puppies do. Ryder: Zuma, you can go to the bottom of the sea to go to the city of BubbleTucky and know the Bubble Guppies. Zuma: Leave it to by yourself! Ryder: And all the rest of the puppies in order to use the guard to go to the bottom of the sea. All puppies come to the seabed, use the guards to go on the sea floor, but they could not swim, then the Ryder taught all puppies to swim as fast as possible, and all puppies swim, dove in the seabed using the guards to enter the water, and all puppies used to be able to cover the face and just gets the nose to breathe when it came under the sea, and saw a writing board: "Welcome to BubbleTucky!" Skye: Wow! This city can be great fun knowing the Bubble Guppies, learn and make new friends! Chase: You're right, everything will be fun! Rocky: I think sometimes this city has some bad tempered people as "Mr Grumpfish", so the Ryder spoke in his own connection, it is better to teach him to be educated, who agrees with me? Marshall: I agree! Zuma: Me too! Chase: And we all agree! However all Paw Patrol were to know the classroom of Mr. Grouper and its 6 students and your pet called "Bubble Puppy", the Paw Patrol gave greetings to the students of the classroom, the teacher Mr Grouper and Bubble Puppy. Ryder: I'm impressed by these many students from the seabed to a program that has to do with the water and is very educational as well as us! Mr Grouper: I'm happy to give you the attention but Molly needs your help to Mr Grumpfish stop being evil. Gil: I can also help! Deema: Me too! Oona: Of course I'll help! Goby: I'm ready to help too! Nonny: I'm about to help! Bubble Puppy: Arf, arf, arf! (Translation: Me too!) Ryder: Puppies, mermaids and fish, let's make sure the mood of Mr Grumpfish! All fish, puppies and mermaids were looking at the humorous evil Mr Grumpfish, however, Mr Grumpfish was doing the wrong ways, the Ryder tried to give greetings but did not, so, Ryder and puppies and even mermaids made a pizza with the same face of Mr Grumpfish, and they all took the table, chair and a pizza, and Mr Grouper left the pizza in the oven for 15 minutes and after that, guppies and puppies sang thus: "What a special day for you to enjoy and be happy! We can all be happy! What a delicious pizza that fazerá you feel better!" Little Fish: This is the best day of my life! So the issue is resolved and Molly was happy that Mr Grumpfish returned to normal. Everest: I like this class underwater, they are fun, they make amazing music and they are amazing! All puppies even the Ryder gave thanks for all city BubbleTucky, and the lobsters and snails returned to normal and everyone went home. THE END.